Unbreakable Virus
by ChocoKoko
Summary: The world has been taken under dictatorship. None dares stands against the twelve year old dictator, for her unstoppable, powerful soldiers stand by her side...known as the Autobots. How will a group of humans rescue the Autobots and the world?
1. Start of a Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Bwahahahaha! I turn evil and make the Autobots evil! :D -shot-

* * *

><p>"Now, get down on your knees!" she cackled, as the human glaring at her refused to do so. The girl upon the throne, her eyes darkened before she smirked.<p>

"Fine then. Your blood shall be spilled. Sideswipe!" she ordered, as the silver Autobot rolled right next to the girl. His swords were retracted as he waited for her command. The human that was glaring did not seemed fazed, as if he was ready to die.

"Let blood be spilled."

Although the human was brave, there was a scream as the sound of blood splattering echoed in the room. The girl on the throne smirked as the blood splattered all over her, as she licked one of her fingers.

"Ah~ let us go Sideswipe. It's time for the snack." She looked at the clock, and allowed the Autobot to scoop her up and wheel away to the snack room.

**XxXxXX**

"We don't like this," the girl stated, frowning at the Autobot SIC. She stared at the optics that were without light.

"Queen, there is nothing we can do. They are always moving around. Even our best spies cannot track them down," Prowl replied.

"We do not care. Especially with one of the members, they are a threat to us," the girl muttered. She looked at the clock. "You can consult this with the others. We will go for our daily walk."

"Queen, who shall you take with you?" Prowl asked. The girl shrugged.

"The city is ours. Nothing inside is a threat to us."

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere in the World)<strong>

A young blonde lay crying in the arms of another, while two others watched on with pitiful expressions.

"But...Jasmine..." she sobbed. "He...he's never attacked me before. H-his optics were filled with murderous intent though. Oh...he would never attack me..."

"Annabelle..." Jasmine sighed. "We've told you that it's that dictator that's got the Autobots under her hand. It's Ironaft's fault for getting controlled, and it's the bitch's fault for doing this to the Autobots..."

"...and killing our families. Why? We...before she turned...into that, she was so sweet. She was so innocent, and NEST gave her everything...my family took care of her...why would she turn against us?" Annabelle protested.

"She was never grateful," another girl scowled. "She was planning everything, right from when we rescued her from the streets."

"But..."

"I know Annabelle," the final girl reassured. "You still have faith in her, like at that time after she turned on us, she was about to kill you but stopped. However, she has still betrayed us. Nothing has changed that fact. She betrayed the trust and re-programmed the Autobots one by one to her bidding, and she..."

"...killed everyone she wanted to killed..." Jasmine finished grimly, fists clenching on Annabelle's arms.

"And she wants to kill us next," the third girl added. Annabelle sniffed, ignoring the pain in her arms.

"They're gonna find us soon," Annabelle whimpered. "We...we can't hide forever. She has her kingdom as the whole country of China, the rest of the world is in ruin, and there's that secret organization that is an enemy to the Queen..."

"Which makes them our allies, so we have to find them," the fourth girl advised. The second girl snorted.

"You think we can even find them before the Autobots kill us, Jill?" she demanded.

"It really depends on how we take things from here on now," Jill replied. "If we're careful, we can keep our heads. However, if we tend to act rash, Averi, then we can kiss our lives goodbye."

"I...I can try to talk to her...I can try to get the old her back to us," Annabelle suggested.

"No. You've tried that, and look where that got you," Jennifer frowned, pointing to Annabelle bandaged head. "That lame excuse for a cannon totting mech did that to you because that bitch told him to."

"But..." Annabelle tried to protest, but Jill cut in.

"Your cousin's right, Annabelle. Not an once of sanity is in that girl anymore."

Annabelle was silent. Her sobs were stifled as she wiped her tears with her arm, sitting next to the small flame to keep warm. Averi exchanged looks with her three other comrades.

"So, in the morning, we set out to look for this secret organization and avoid losing our heads?"

"Sounds easy, doesn't it?" Jennifer mumbled. "Not in this world. Not anymore."

"Sam and Mikaela were my parents' best friends," Averi shook her head. "And...that bitch killed them and their children..."

**XxXxXxXxX**

As the person picked up the newspaper from long ago, they read the title.

_Not So Long After Dictation, Elders and Orphans All Over the World Disappear._

_It is unknown of what happened, however, enraged humans try to revolt. Later on, they were found dead. It is believed that the dictator has no mercy and decided to kill off the elderly and orphans._

* * *

><p>Err...well...after this, it'll switch..but mostly it'll revolve around Annabelle's group, but once in a while to the Queen. Nice start? Is it...original? If there isn't any character development that much...well, it's only the first chapter. :P<p> 


	2. A Massacre in France

I do not own Transformers!

Thanks for the feedback you've given me!

Oh, and I can't believe nobody caught this.

Last chapter, I replaced Jasmine's name with Jennifer. I just noticed that. Sorry, it's really Jasmine, if you did notice and just didn't want to hurt my feelings. XP -shot-

* * *

><p>"Hey...where do we start?" Annabelle asked when morning came. She had no sleep last night, due to constant memories of Ironhide about to kill her. Jill blinked when the sun bore into her eyes.<p>

"I...didn't think of that," she murmured. She looked at the sky. "Follow our instincts?"

"We are not animals," Averi grumbled from her place on the ground. The snoring came from Jasmine, not from her.

"Well, it's not like we can contact the organization..." Jill said. "The Queen destroyed almost all of the world's satellites...and there's only two in the world. One of them is in her kingdom, which means if you even managed to get a call in, she would track the signal down and kill the person who made the call."

"It's always about killing for her, isn't it?" Averi muttered. "Bitch doesn't know the meaning of mercy, compassion, or kindness."

"But..." Annabelle didn't finish her sentence. It was pointless. At this time, this argument was beyond the point of trying to negotiate. Especially with someone like Averi. Jill sighed, looking at the sun.

"We might just have to go somewhere random. Hopefully we can get a lead and get to safety."

"Or we can go straight to the bitch's castle and take over her throne," Averi suggested. Jill glared at the brunette. Annabelle bit her lip, holding in the protests that would defend her former friend.

"No. That's suicide, and you know it."

"Who died and made you the boss?" Averi growled. Jill froze, before slowly replying.

"Averi Jones, I will have you know that I took tutoring under Optimus Prime in order to become a better leader. And I will have you know that I have learnt war strategies from Prowl. So, I think that out of all of us, I have the most likely chance of getting us to safety. Then you can go out and get yourself killed, but I will not have you put Annabelle in danger," Jill stated in a cold voice.

"But...I'm only two years younger than you girls..." Annabelle protested lightly. Averi kept on glaring at Jill, but Jill held her stare and ground.

"You're acting like Optimus and Prowl died," Averi spat. "But they didn't. They only got controlled."

Averi finally moved away and kicked Jasmine's side as an attempt to wake her up.

* * *

><p>She sat with a bored look on her face. The whole room was empty, and even her breathing echoed. She had sent some scouts to go patrol the land that was outside of her kingdom. Her snack time would be soon, but she was...lonely.<p>

She could go on a walk, but her feet wasn't up to the job.

"Bumblebee!" she suddenly yelled, hoping that the scout would hear her. After a few minutes later, yellow and black appeared in front of her. She grinned.

"What do you want to play today?" she asked as the scout placed her in his servo. "Do you want to watch people's blood be spilled? That seems like a fun game! Or maybe we can watch those people outside of our world kill each other! Or we can watch you kill those-"

"How about we go outside and watch the sky?" he suggested.

"But...it's almost time for the snack...and it's daytime..." she pouted. Bumblebee stayed silent, and then suggested, "Then I promise I'll show you the stars tonight. I heard there's a meteor shower tonight."

* * *

><p>"So, according to these signs..." Jill stated, looking around. "We are somewhere in Europe."<p>

"France, to be exact," Jasmine yawned. Annabelle was shaking in fear.

"Th-there's so many d-dead bodies," she whimpered, clutching onto Jasmine's arm in fright. Jasmine sighed, before bringing up a hand to cover Annabelle's eyes.

"Let's just get some clues and get out of here," Averi muttered, stomping forward and kicking some bodies aside. "Stinks like hell."

Jill frowned at the bodies. "Do you think we should give them a proper burial?"

"That's just wasting time," Averi argued.

"But...they were murdered...this is a massacre..." Jasmine said softly. "They didn't deserve it."

"Then blame HER. We could stop her from killing more people if we just went to her palace right now!"

"Averi, don't start again..." Jill warned. She scanned the surroundings. "We should be safe. I'm guessing the Queen is scouring the entire world for us, so it wouldn't make sense for her to come back here."

"You're crazy," Averi muttered, but hesitantly start to look for a shovel to start digging a hole. "You owe me for this."

"Whatever." Jill glared.

Jasmine sighed. "Why do you two hate each other so much?"

The glares were now directed towards Jasmine, and she shut her mouth.

Annabelle started to close her eyes in drowsiness and sorrow. Why had her former friend caused a massacre? Why did the Autobots fall under her control?

* * *

><p>I...uhh...well, to let you know in advanced...nevermind, it's a spoiler. Review~<p>

Oh, and as a note, I'll be going on vacation in a week, and I doubt I could update this before, If I can, I'll be sure to throw in a chapter for SS and possibly AG.


	3. Of Course, My Queen

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers.

The italics show a little bit of spoiler for TF3. Didn't watch, don't read. You won't miss anything.

* * *

><p><em>"You're a snake," she spat. The shorter girl stared on with no emotion. "How DARE you use the battle to your advantage. How DARE you use the Autobot's injuries to your advantage. How DARE you even-"<em>

_"Enough," the other girl spat. "Sideswipe, do with her like we wish."_

_The silver Autobot drew his swords out, ready for the signal._

_"What do you care about?" the other girl screeched. "You care about no one! You used everyone's time to your advantage! You used Ironhide's-"_

_"Sideswipe!" the Queen roared. The double blader brought his swords upon the girl, silencing her forever. She bit her lip, glaring at the bloodied mess on the floor._

* * *

><p>"Is the procedure done yet?" the Queen snapped out of her daydream when the sound of machines reached her ears.<p>

"It will take time," Ratchet replied. "We do not have Wheeljack on our team right now."

"We don't care! We want him fixed right now!"

"Queen..." Optimus sighed. "You do realize that he has crumbled down. The only thing left of him is his head, his spark, and little pieces of his armor. Even if we were to re-create him, he may not be the same."

"We don't care!" the Queen screeched. She stomped her foot on the ground like a child would pout when they wouldn't get what they wanted. Tears sprung to her eyes. "I. WANT. HIM. NOW!"

She had stopped speaking in the plural that most queens used. Optimus sighed again, before lifting a servo the girl who was sobbing pitifully.

"We all want him to be online," he said softly. "You are not alone in this, young one." He carefully used a digit to try to wipe the tears off her face. Her bottom lip quivered as the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"But..." she whimpered, her inner child coming in, the heartless queen facade temporarily disappearing. "I...love him...like I love all of you...I..."

"Optimus..." Bumblebee started. "I promised her I would show her the meteor shower tonight."

"Then bring her outside, but I warn you to take care of her," Optimus said, handing over the Queen to Bumblebee.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiny Bit of Spoilers for TF3. (Haven't watched, don't read. You won't miss anything)<strong>

"Ew. I reek of dead people," Averi spat, scrunching her nose in disgust. Jill rolled her eyes in annoyance, carefully placing some flowers over each lump of dirt.

"You don't hear Jasmine complaining," Jill pointed out. She motioned to the girl who was silently leaning on the side of a building, muttering something under her breath. Annabelle was somewhere else, away from the massacre sight.

"No, I'm sure she's suffering internally," Averi muttered. "She hasn't done anything yet, and I'm stuck here digging holes for dead people!" Averi let out a cry of frustration and tried to snap the shovel in half.

"It...wasn't Ironhide..." Annabelle whispered, looking at her friends digging up graves. She remembered on what her father had told her after he returned from the battle. How could she be so stupid? It had been a few days after that battle. Right now, Annabelle started to cry. Would her friend really try to replicate someone? If that wasn't Ironhide...then it was a drone?

The Queen had stayed with NEST for four years, since Egypt had ended. Annabelle, right now, was eleven years old. Her friend was twelve years old, and yet they were great friends.

"I remembered...Ironhide..." Annabelle cried, slumping against the wall in regret. "F-forgive me...I had doubted you...I hope you are looking right now...I miss you...but I can't meet with you again..."

Annabelle sat there, sobbing her eyes out, her friends clueless of what was happening.

* * *

><p>"The drone..." the Queen whispered. "It worked...against them..." The Queen sighed, hugging Bumblebee's digit as she let a few tears fall.<p>

"Make sure...that the project is successful..." she hiccuped. "We don't want it to fail."

Bumblebee chirped, transforming into his alternate form, the Queen in the passenger seat. "I promise the meteor shower will cheer you up somehow."

"The only thing that can cheer us up is the sight of blood spilling," she murmured back. "Is the engine room still operating?"

"Everything inside the walls are secure," Bumblebee reassured. "Now, close your optics."

"We do not feel reassured," the Queen muttered.

"You're always safe with me," Bumblebee pointed out. The Queen was silent, and slowly closed her blue orbs.

**-Outside-**

"Bumblebee..." the Queen muttered. "Do you believe wishes can come true?"

"Hm?" Bumblebee cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"We're just asking," the Queen said, turning her head to the side. Bumblebee was silent, and then he answered with this, "Only if you believe in a wish. Have you heard about the wish upon a shooting star?"

"Yes...but isn't it useless?" the Queen asked, looking at Bumblebee with innocent eyes and a hopeful smile. "Because my wishes will always be granted by you and the Autobots, right?"

Bumblebee was rendered silent. After a few seconds of silence, he gave what seemed to be like a smile. He placed her on the ground, transformed into his alternate form, activated his holoform, knelt on one knee, taking the Queen's hand and kissed it.

"Of course, my queen."


End file.
